


Walkin' in Time

by literallynoone



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: Lo abrazó, con fuerza, con cariño. Había tantas cosas que decir, tantas preguntas que cuestionar, pero en el cálido y pequeño hall de aquel hostal, lo único que pudo hacer Younghoon fue sonreír y murmurarle, al oído y muy flojito, un sincero y sentido: —Te he echado de menos.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Walkin' in Time

Cada persona sobrelleva los problemas a su manera. Algunos buscan el apoyo de sus seres queridos, otros se lamen sus propias heridas, otros huyen de sus emociones esperando que estas se desvanezcan solas.

Chanhee era de los que huía, pero nadie sabía exactamente de qué. Nunca fue especialmente hablador, ni amigable; era introvertido, tímido y, desde la distancia, frío. La única persona en la que había confiado había sido Younghoon.

Conformaban una peculiar amistad. Desde pequeños les había unido algo, tal vez su forma de ver el mundo, o su capacidad para hablarse sin decir palabra. Conectaban, se entendían, el cariño fue rápidamente recíproco, desde que eran niños pequeños, desde el momento en el que la madre de Chanhee había dejado aquel mundo y Younghoon, por casualidad, se lo había encontrado en el bosque llorando desconsoladamente.

Fueron buenos amigos, tal vez algo más que eso. Ambos eran conscientes de la magnitud de sus sentimientos, de las distancias (escasas, diminutas, incluso nulas) que estaban dispuestos a dejar entre ellos. Pero nunca lo habían puesto en palabras, nunca les habían puesto nombre a aquellas caricias a escondidas, a aquellos pequeños roces de boca que siempre sucedían durante prolongados instantes de silencio, a escondidas, entre los enormes árboles de aquel bosque que se conocían como la palma de su mano.

El día anterior a la huida repentina de Chanhee habían estado allí. Era mediados de verano, hacía calor y no llovía desde hacía un mes, pero el suelo mullido y húmedo del bosque tan solo se había secado ligeramente. Estaban escondidos bajo la sombra de las copas de los altos pinos y entre aquellos troncos delgados por los que corría una brisa fresca y agradable.

Los padres de Younghoon le habían dado la tarde libre de sus tareas en el hostal y Chanhee simplemente había considerado mejor opción acompañar a su amigo a dar un paseo que quedarse, de nuevo, todo el día encerrado en casa. 

Se detuvieron a la orilla de un riachuelo, no era más que un hilo de agua clara que bajaba de las montañas. Chanhee fue el primero en sentarse, se tumbó sobre la vegetación con los brazos bajo su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados a pesar de que el sol no llegaba a tocarlo en absoluto. Younghoon hizo lo mismo cerca del menor, sus brazos cruzados se quedaron sobre sus ojos y suspiró.

—Mañana llega una familia con tres hijos al hostal —murmuró el mayor, Chanhee se rio a su lado—. No es divertido.

—Lo es para mí que no soportes a los niños.

—Sí, tienes razón, es gracioso sobre todo el hecho de que sea capaz de soportarte a ti —el pelinegro bajó un brazo y le dio un leve golpe en el estómago a Younghoon, que gimoteó exageradamente dolorido—. ¿Ves? Agresivo y enfadón como un niño pequeño.

Chanhee sonrió, y la misma mano que había bajado para golpear a su amigo acabó trazando delicados e inocentes círculos en vientre del contrario. Su mirada se quedó fija en las copas de los árboles, sus oídos pendientes del agradable sonido del agua a sus pies, de la respiración relajada y profunda de Younghoon, las yemas de sus dedos sintiendo la calidez de su amigo, la hierva bajo su cabeza.

Tragó saliva. La idea ya estaba ahí en ese entonces, tan solo faltaba trazar las últimas líneas, atar los últimos cabos. Giró la cabeza, su mirada fija en el perfil aniñado de Younghoon, que había bajado los brazos tan solo para juguetear con la mano danzante de su estómago.

Tenían tan solo dieciocho años y a Chanhee no le gustaban las despedidas.

Por eso, aunque las palabras y las lágrimas de miedo amenazaban con violencia la tranquilidad de aquel momento, Chanhee las mantuvo bien ocultas, amarradas en corto.

Volvería, no valía la pena despedirse, no valía la pena preocuparle. Existía el riesgo de que quisiera acompañarle. Decirle cualquier cosa conllevaría decir la verdad y decir la verdad era algo que no estaba preparado para contar, ni siquiera a Younghoon.

Había guardado bien aquel oscuro secreto durante años, podía hacerlo al menos una vez más.

Así que sonrió cuando los ojos oscuros de su amigo atraparon los suyos de improviso. La sonrisa fue recíproca, a Chanhee el corazón le dio un pinchazo, le advirtió del paso de los segundos, de las consecuencias de lo que haría o dejaría de hacer, se vio caminando en el tiempo, solo, y se preguntó qué le haría continuar adelante cuando las esperanzas se hubieran desvanecido.

La respuesta fue rápida, contundente, y no dudó ni un segundo en pintar con sus propias acciones el lienzo que su mente recordaría cada vez que las dudas le invadieran el alma. Tenía dos opciones, temerle al tiempo o conseguir que su paso fuera más llevadero.

Y aquella fue la única decisión correcta que tomaría en su vida.

Se inclinó hacia aquella adictiva calidez. Younghoon lo vio en sus ojos, no estaba seguro del qué, pero lo vio y quiso corresponderlo, por eso se inclinó también, arrastrándolos hacia arriba hasta que se quedaron sentados, mirándose a los ojos en aquel bosque que nunca antes se les había antojado tan silencioso.

Fue Chanhee el que los unió, fue él, como siempre, el que posó una mano sobre la quijada de Younghoon y besó sus labios con lentitud. Pero aquel toque fue distinto a todos los anteriores, no fue solo un instante, no fue solo una caricia.

A diferencia de las otras veces, Chanhee no le puso barreras a su ser. No detuvo los movimientos de Younghoon, los inició, y sus labios empezaron a moverse a pesar de que su mundo entero le gritaba que aquello estaba mal; los movió y los abrió y jadeó al borde del llanto cuando Younghoon hizo los mismo, cuando sus enromes manos sujetaron sus caderas y lo acercaron aún más, necesitado y embriagado.

Chanhee dejó que su lengua manchara lo único puro que había en su vida con la esperanza de que, cuando volviera, aquella pureza hubiera sido limpiada, desinfectada. Chanhee profundizó aquel desesperado beso porque lo quería todo, quería hasta la última célula de Younghoon fusionándose con la suya.

A pesar de no ser digno. A pesar de estar sucio.

Younghoon pudo entender el sabor de aquel primer beso, pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo, del chico con el que había compartido gran parte de su vida, aquella despedida silenciosa. Aquel hasta luego que Chanhee jamás se atrevería a decirle en voz alta.

Y que ni siquiera él tuvo el coraje de pronunciar.

*****

Cinco años después Younghoon había dejado de pensar en sus errores, había dejado de culparse de aquella huida, había dejado de pensar en aquellos angustiantes “y si”. Pero le asustaba no saber nada, le aterrorizaba el momento en el que sus sentimientos dejaran de pesarle. La simple idea de que Chanhee jamás volviera le seguía robando noches enteras.

Pero su amigo sí volvió, y lo hizo una noche de invierno de vacaciones de Navidad, el mismo día en el que su padre había sufrido un infarto fulminante. Younghoon se había enterado en boca de sus propios padres, que observaron perspicaces la serenidad con la que su hijo recibió la noticia. Al fin y al cabo, ahí, antes sus narices, se había ido la única oportunidad de saber dónde estaba su querido amigo.

Eran poco más de las once de la noche, Younghoon acababa de ordenar las pocas facturas que le quedaban en la recepción del hostal cuando la campanilla de la puerta tintineó. Sus ojos no miraron al frente, distraído, con la cabeza agachada y pendiente del papeleo, tan solo hizo un rápido movimiento de saludo y dijo: —Buenas noches, ¿habitación con o sin ventana?

—Con ventana.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron ante aquella voz. Dejó el cajón a medio abrir y alzó la mirada, fija al frente. Su pechó se hundió, su sonrisa flaqueó ante la visión casi etérea de aquel chico frente a él. Rubio, un poco más alto, cubierto de nieve y con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—Ch-chan —tartamudeó, quiso moverse, correr, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado ocupadas sosteniéndole en pie.

—Hola, Younghoon —fue él quien acortó la distancia a pasos lentos pero largos, el que bordeó el mostrador y dejó la maleta a un lado antes de extender los brazos hacia su amigo—. Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto.

Younghoon no respondió, no quiso sacrificar la poca cordura que le quedaba murmurando que hubiera podido esperar cinco años más, los que hiciera falta, si al final de ellos lo tenía a él justo ahí.

Lo abrazó, con fuerza, con cariño. Había tantas cosas que decir, tantas preguntas que cuestionar, pero en el cálido y pequeño hall de aquel hostal, lo único que pudo hacer Younghoon fue sonreír y murmurarle, al oído y muy flojito, un sincero y sentido: —Te he echado de menos.

*****

—Siento lo de tu padre.

—Yo no.

Younghoon asintió. Sabía que no lo hacía, sabía que Chanhee jamás se había sentido cercano a su padre y que, si no fuera por la obvia relación que los ligaba, le hubiera odiado con todo su corazón. El mayor no estaba muy seguro de cual era el motivo concreto, pero no juzgó las palabras del rubio.

—Al parecer llevaba tiempo enfermo del corazón —siguió hablando Chanhee. Estaban en el bosque, como en los viejos tiempos, solo que, a diferencia de la última vez, la vegetación estaba cubierta de nieve—. Me escribió una carta, en ella, a parte de decirme que básicamente odiaba mi sola existencia, también mencionó que a diferencia de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera tú me echaste de menos —la nieve crujiendo bajo sus pasos llenó el corto silencio que siguió aquella errónea afirmación—. ¿Nunca fuiste a preguntarle dónde estaba?

La pregunta fue tímida, desprovista de resentimiento. Inocente.

—Si hubieras querido que yo supiera donde estabas me lo hubiera dicho —respondió Younghoon—. No quise cambiar aquello. Entendí aquella despedida y… ahora has vuelto. Estoy bien con ello.

Chanhee se detuvo repentinamente, cogiendo el antebrazo de Younghoon y volteándolo hacia él.

—¿Solo fue una despedida para ti? —preguntó. Su voz estaba más apagada, más… gangosa—. Aquel beso…

—No —respondió, dio un paso al frente—. Fue mucho más que eso, y sé que también lo fue para ti, por eso no te busqué, por eso te he esperado durante tantos años.

—Has pasado solo cinco años de tu vida tan solo por un beso.

—Y lo hubiera hecho por mucho menos.

Aquella afirmación hizo que el corazón de ambos empezara a palpitar con fuerza, desbocado, y cuando Younghoon se acercó y bajó la bufanda que tapaba aquel par de carnosos labios, Chanhee se apoyó en sus hombros y se puso de puntillas.

Él había crecido, pero Younghoon lo había hecho mucho más.

—¿No vas a preguntar nada? —susurró Chanhee con sus respiraciones ya entremezcladas.

—Tan solo cuando esté seguro de que me vas a responder con la verdad.

Y Chanhee no pudo defenderse ante eso. No pudo luchar contra la certeza de que, a pesar de los años, a pesar de las injusticias, Younghoon seguía siendo la persona que más lo conocía en el mundo y que él, ni aún pudiendo, querría cambiar eso bajo ningún concepto.

Entonces sus labios se unieron. Y después de tanto tiempo el cariño seguía siendo el mismo, y la necesidad y desesperación habían ganado terreno, y ya nada estaba mal, ya nada era incorrecto.

Él ya estaba limpio por dentro, ya era él, y Younghoon seguía siendo el mismo, el mejor.

El bosque se les quedó grande por primera vez. Y se separaron agonizantes, con las pupilas dilatadas y las manos ansiosas, calientes y curiosas a pesar del gélido frío invernal.

—Volvamos a casa —susurró Younghoon, y Chanhee asintió, parpadeando con los ojos cristalizados porque el amor de su vida quería que volvieran a casa, a _su_ casa, a la que nunca había pertenecido del todo antes y de la que no hubiera querido irse jamás.

*****

El entierro fue solitario, callado, sin lágrimas. Muy pocas personas se habían acercado a darle un último adiós a su padre, y las pocas que lo habían hecho, ni siquiera se habían molestado en darle un sinsentido pésame.

Chanhee lo prefirió así. Su padre no era un buen hombre, ni siquiera el perdón de aquel Dios que tan hipócritamente veneraba lo salvaría del infierno.

Cuando el notario le comunicó que no había nada que su padre le hubiera dejado de herencia, ni tan solo la casa en la que se había criado, el rubio ni siquiera fingió sorpresa. No le dolió, no pensó en ello más de dos segundos; preguntó si podía recoger sus cosas y cuando el anciano hombre le dijo que sí, que podría devolverle las llaves el día siguiente, simplemente asintió y se fue.

Llegó al hostal pasadas las ocho de la tarde. Había empezado a nevar de nuevo y Younghoon estaba en el hall manteniendo el fuego vivo con bastante éxito. Tenía la punta de la nariz cubierta de ceniza y una mancha oscura en su jersey ancho de lana.

Chanhee sonrió, acercándose al mayor mientras este acababa de colocar el tronco entre las llamas. Se rascó la nariz, distraído, y el rubio no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que era a pesar de no pretenderlo. El más alto siempre le había parecido alguien tierno, un enorme tipo serio y despreocupado, pero, en realidad, cálido y cariñoso.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Younghoon cuando se percató de la presencia de la presencia de Chanhee, el cual había tomado la decisión de pasar por todo aquel proceso solo. El más pequeño se encogió de hombros y aquello fue más que suficiente—. Me lo imaginaba.

—No quiero dedicarle ni un solo segundo más de mi vida a mi padre  
—respondió, dejó que Younghoon alargara distraídamente un brazo hacia él y le acariciara delicadamente el pelo que el gorro de lanada dejaba al descubierto—. ¿Ya has cenado?

—Te estaba esperando —lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a él repentinamente. Chanhee se dejó llevar, chocando con gusto con el cuerpo ajeno—. Mi madre me ha traído sopa y un poco de carne cocida, hoy nos toca quedarnos de guardia en el hostal.

—Me estáis acogiendo sin pedir nada a cambio, así no pienso quejarme.

—Mis padres no te iban a dejar solo en aquella fría y solitaria casa, y se alegran mucho de tenerte de vuelta —respondió el mayor. Chanhee alzó una mano, limpiándole con delicadeza la punta de su nariz—. Y yo también.

El rubio sonrió, tomando la iniciativa y poniéndose de puntillas con el fin de alcanzar los labios de Younghoon. Los besó con delicadeza y no permitió que el mayor acelerara el momento. Detuvo las manos intrusas cuando éstas bajaron más allá de sus caderas y sonrió con malicia cuando Younghoon rompió el beso con un puchero exagerado.

—Deja de ser tan ansias —le susurró, regalándole un besito esquimal que el mayor no rechazó—. Tengo hambre.

—Está bien —suspiró, aceptando la derrota, separándose tan solo después de alzarle la barbilla y robarle un último beso fugaz—. Vayamos arriba.

Tras asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada y de que el fuego aguantaría al menos más de media noche, ambos chicos subieron al primer piso, precisamente a la habitación pequeña y privada en la que sonaba con fuerza el timbre de la entrada.

En aquellas épocas del año, los huéspedes de última hora y los viajeros perdidos eran comunes. El hostal era un negocio modesto y los padres de Younghoon no podían permitirse perder aquellos pequeños beneficios extras, por ello hacían guardias en el propio hostal a pesar de que no tuvieran ningún huésped.

A Younghoon era al que menos le molestaban aquellas guardias. Eran mucho mejores que las que tenían que hacer en la silla de hall cuando el hostal estaba lleno y, sin duda, en aquella ocasión, les había brindado a Chanhee y a él una estupenda oportunidad para estar solos.

Después de comerse a gusto la sopa que les había preparado su madre y de ducharse, Younghoon esperó a que Chanhee saliera de la ducha tumbado en el colchón.

No es que estuviera nervioso, ni que la idea de dormir con su… amigo (porque a pesar de todo seguían siendo amigos) le incomodara, pero sentía cierta inquietud por todo su cuerpo. Sabía que había algo que Chanhee no le estaba contando, lo sabía desde hacia años, incluso antes de que el rubio se fuera.

Y nunca se había atrevido a preguntar al respecto. Porque sí, confiaban el uno en el otro y se querían con locura, pero una parte de él, el instinto, tal vez, no dejaba de repetirle que, si preguntaba, acabaría arrepintiéndose.

Aquella noche algo había cambiado. Younghoon no tenía ni idea del qué, pero lo sabía. Sentía una especie de miedo apoderándose de sus sentidos, como una clase de inseguridad aglomerándose sin piedad en su pecho. Y aquella sensación no le gustaba en absoluto.

Alzó la mirada hacia la puerta del baño en cuanto la oyó abrirse. Sonrió de medio lado ante la visión de Chanhee con el pijama puesto y el pelo ligeramente húmedo. Sin decir palabra, dio pequeños golpes al colchón, invitándolo a darse prisa.

El rubio dejó la toalla con la que se estaba acabando de secar el pelo en el respaldo de una silla y dio rápidos pasos hacia el colchón. Gateó hasta Younghoon, metiéndose con agilidad entre las mantas, y se acurrucó contra él, ronroneando como un gatito y arrancándole una risilla al mayor que no pudo contener. Lo envolvió con cariño, aspiró el dulce olor a champú de su pelo y se tranquilizó, pensando en que fuera lo que fuera, Chanhee se lo diría cuando estuviera preparado.

Él siempre había tenido mucha paciencia con las personas, y con su gatito no iba a ser una excepción. Solo necesitaban el lugar y el momento oportunos.

Minutos después, justo cuando sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse por el sueño, Chanhee decidió que era el momento de las confesiones.

—No te dije que me iba porque, si me hubiera pedido una sola vez que me quedara, lo hubiera hecho —susurró, Younghoon entreabrió los ojos, y apretó sus brazos alrededor del pequeño para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando—. Y necesitaba irme, Younghoon. Yo… yo me estaba ahogando, lo necesitaba más que respirar.

—No saber dónde estabas, ni si estabas bien, me atormentó durante días —respondió, suspiró mientras acariciaba la espalda de Chanhee—. Gracias por aquellos mensajes que enviabas de vez en cuando, sin ellos no hubiera podido mantenerme al margen durante tanto tiempo.

—De no ser por ti hubiera asumido que la situación en que estaba era la que merecía. Pero te quería, y te quiero, y si quería tener la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de quererte bien, tenía que curarme las heridas antes. De no ser así te hubiera acabado haciendo daño, y hacerte daño también me hubiera dolido a mí, y no me lo hubiera perdonado en la vida, Younghoon. Hice lo que creía que tenía que hacer.

—Lo sé. Lo sé y lo entiendo.

No se miraban. Era más fácil hablar aferrados el uno al otro, con los ojos cerrados.

—Estos últimos cinco años he estado bien —continuó tras una corta pausa—. He vivido con mi tía, la hermana de mi madre, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta que encontré una carta vieja en la cajonera de mi madre, había sido enviada poco antes de que ella muriera. Creo que no llegó a leerla —sorbió de la nariz, aguantándose a duras penas las ganas de llorar que invadieron su cuerpo repentinamente—. Es buena mujer, me acogió sin preguntar demasiado, tan solo porque era el hijo de su querida hermana, con la que no se había llevado demasiado bien desde que se había casado con mi padre. Ella siempre le había dicho a mi madre que no era un buen hombre, pero al parecer mi madre creía ciegamente en él. No debió haberlo hecho.

>>Durante estos años he estado trabajando en su tienda. A ella ya le está empezando a hacer mella la edad y yo no tenía mucho más que hacer. Con el dinero que me ha estado dando me he pagado una psicóloga que ella misma me recomendó. Me ha ayudado muchísimo. He hecho algunos amigos, nada más allá de un trato cordial y algunas tardes divertidas juntos.

>>Me he auto descubierto. Ahora puedo decir que sé escribir algo más que poemas tristes y que no se me da nada mal la interpretación. Me hace ilusión estudiar algo al respecto, pero aún no estoy muy seguro del qué.

>>He aprendido a quererme un poco y ha aceptar el cariño de otras personas. Ahora… puedo tocarte sin sentirme culpable. Volví aterrorizado, pensando que tal vez la mancha que te dejé antes de irme no se había ido, que tal vez… el resentimiento había ganado. Pero… no ha sido así, por supuesto que no, y…

Chanhee carraspeó, suspiró, tomó aire ahogándose con todo lo que quería salir de su interior a toda prisa, sin sentido, incoherente y descontrolado. Younghoon lo separó entonces, alzándole la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar. Le limpió las lágrimas y sonrió tiernamente, alentándolo en silencio a continuar.

—Te quiero muchísimo, Younghoon —susurró—. Te quiero con locura, como no he querido a nadie nunca, y ahora me veo capaz de corresponderte como te mereces. Porque tú… —dudó, tan solo unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y sacar fuerzas de algún lugar—, a-aún me quieres de esa forma, ¿verdad?

No hubo mucho en lo que pensar. Younghoon asintió y Chanhee, a pesar de tener el corazón a rebosar de esperanzas, rompió a llorar ante aquel leve movimiento de cabeza. El mayor lo atrajo a él y lo abrazó y mimó entre sus brazos.

—Claro que aún te quiero —susurró Younghoon—, por supuesto que te quiero de esa forma, Chanhee.

El pequeño cuerpo del menor empezó a temblar, sus sollozos aumentaron a pesar de las caricias del mayor, a pesar de que éste le repitiera que estaba todo bien. Pero las lágrimas de Chanhee era la más absoluta felicidad drenándose fuera de su cuerpo, todos sus miedos, todos sus esfuerzos y todo aquello que alguna vez dudó ser estaba escapando de su interior, estaba dejándolo desnudo tan solo ante Younghoon, tan solo ante la única persona que jamás lo juzgaría.

—Bésame —susurró entre leves hipidos el menor. Sus puños se aferraron a la camiseta negra (y ahora mojada) de Younghoon con fuerza—. Te he necesitado tanto.

El mayor no se hizo rogar. La necesidad había sido mutua, las noches en vela pensando su primer beso, en el bosque, los sudores repentinos, el calor arrasando con la poca cordura que les quedaba en aquellas mismas noches, la imaginación permitiendo que aquel beso no acabara repentinamente por el sonido de voces ajenas adentrándose en el bosque.

Younghoon le besó, profundo, calmado, como una caricia húmeda, tal y como él mismo era. El zumbido sordo que lo invadió de arriba a bajo fue abrasador, aquella calidez conocida, aquel cosquilleo en el estómago que se empezó a expandir por todo su cuerpo, la sensación de la lengua de Chanhee acariciando la suya, lamiendo sus labios, abandonando su boca para posarse en su cuello mientras sus frías y pequeñas manos se colaban dentro de su camiseta.

—Ven.

Younghoon tomó sus caderas con firmeza, subiéndolo sobre su regazo sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía. El rubio jadeó cerca de su oreja, sobrecogido por el nuevo contacto que la fina tela de los pantalones no impidió en absoluto.

El mayor no estaba seguro de si aquel era el momento adecuado para eso, ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. No había habido otras personas en su vida, ni hombre ni mujeres, nada más allá de intentos forzados en momentos de debilidad, nada más allá de besos amargos y cargados de una espesa culpa.

Pero cuando una de sus manos intentó meterse en los pantalones Chanhee y este, con una repentina mirada de pánico, lo detuvo, Younghoon confirmó lo que más temía.

—Yo… —se atragantó con sus propias palabras—. Soy incapaz de… porque mi-mi pa-padre…

Lo vio en los ojos de Chanhee, de su gatito, aterrorizado, avergonzado, sin encontrar el valor para contar aquello. Sus respiraciones aceleradas llenaron el silencio entre ambos mientras se sostenían la mirada. Los ojos vidriosos del rubio le partieron el alma.

—No pasa nada —susurró. Tal vez ni siquiera Younghoon estaba preparado para oír algo así. Chanhee asintió, interiorizando aquellas palabras, y Younghoon alzó una mano y le acarició una mejilla con suavidad—. No pasa nada, ¿vale?

—Te deseo —susurró Chanhee—. Quiero… quiero que me toques, y que me beses, pero… —su mirada bajó, y de nuevo, sentado sobre el regazo de Younghoon, cogió con fuerza la tela de su ya arrugada camiseta—. Hay cosas que aún no he conseguido quitarme de la cabeza, hay cosas que yo no… puedo hacer, y no quiero que tú las hagas sin recibir… nada a cambio.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Younghoon pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras. Hizo que Chanhee lo mirara antes de hablar.

—Yo también te deseo —empezó—. Te deseo tanto que no quiero nada a cambio, Chanhee, solo quiero hacerte sentir bien —puso su índice bajo su barbilla, evitando que su cabeza bajara, atrayéndolo un poco más hacia su rostro—. No quiero que te sientas forzado a nada, y sobre todo no quiero que esto se convierta en una fuente de malas emociones. Te deseo, pero todavía deseo más que te sientas a gusto conmigo, en todos los sentidos. Así que no temas decirme basta, ni te sientas culpable con ello. Hazlo incluso aunque aún no estés preparado para decirme porqué.

No hubo más palabras después de aquello. Solo un en absoluto y cómodo silencio en el que Chanhee se tumbó encima suyo, cansado, conmovido, agradecido, y Younghoon lo abrazó hasta que se quedó dormido. Hasta que no hubo más que la tranquilidad de la complicidad de aquellas dos almas buenas, disfrutando sin más de su mutua compañía.

Tiempo, aquello era lo único que necesitaban. Y habían estado tanto tiempo luchando contra él, tanto tiempo conviviendo con su imparable paso, que andar en él ya no significaba nada malo.

Mucho menos, si a partir de ese momento, lo iban a hacer juntos.

_Noone_


End file.
